Breadverse Soldiers
Breadverse Soldiers patrol the cites to see if anything goes wrong. Mostly that's just their side-job because they gain inf^inf muns after doing a day of patrolling, but some just stay just in case to see what's happening around the cite. These soldiers just patrol the insides of Breadverse while the Piano Army patrols the Outer and Inner Gate. But when Breadverse is on full defense, all the armies gather up. They have also been trained to meme, and their armour is made to be REALLY heavy duty (but tight), handicapping their speeds by aLOT but raising their durability. Although a few soldiers somehow keep their speed. They also have a few layers of clothing inside the armour just in case it passes through. Most of them aim like stormtroopers due to their aiming training only being shooting animals from five meters, they just go for melee combat. Ranks Candidate To become a Candidate, you must complete all of The Impossible Quiz games in ten minutes, recite the periodic table, and explain many complex stuff. After that, you sprint up the Trump Wall without stopping, knocking other opponents down who try to knock you down, then you aim at animals and shoot them from five meters. For strength training, you have to do a million one-arm pushups in a million times gravity along with sit-ups, pull-ups, chin-ups, and moar, try to sprint a thousand laps around a tree wearing leg weights that weigh an infiniton, then try to spar with the corporals without looking. The final test is learning how to meme and running through a torture room. Corporal/Sergeant To become a corporal/sergeant, you must redo the Candidate Test except in a hour, then try to get out of a ten kilometer maze bare-footed without flying while the ground is made of legos, then endure many attacks from MVP's like: Ransu, Tyler, Kyle, Bread, etc and land three blows on them. You also have to study a little of Alematics and take a test about Breadmatics, then take a battle strategy simulator which the only way to win is by good strategy, then dodge many energy blasts with 30 infiniton pound leg weights on you. The final test for this is having to endure ten hours of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVAh0YiVWuY full blasted in your ears. To be a sergeant is to do this flawlessly in less than a day. The captains and generals are picked by the Judgement Gods themselves. Battle Stats Note: Credit to Joke Battles and VS Battles Wiki for the template. Tier: Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2 Name: Varies Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Soldiers Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts (All of them), Omni-Manipulation, Omni-Negation, Omni-Reflection, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Weapon Mastery, Omni-Adaption, Reactive Evolution, Energy Manipulation, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans}, Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, High Experience in Ninja Skillz, Good Battle Tacticans, Omni-Absorption, Omni-Reflection, Can drain DATA away from the opponent with their bullets (That's if it actually hits, since most of them aim like Stormtroopers), Lag Damage + many many more I Same, but much higher than before I Same, but far higher than before I Same, but immensely higher than before I Same, but absurdly higher than before I Same, but far higher than before I Same, but un-spammably higher than before Attack Potency: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Speed: Undefinable 'I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Lifting Strength: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Striking Strength: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Durability: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Stamina: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Range: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Standard Equipment: DATA Drainer, Gunz, Weaponz, Bombs, etc. Intelligence: Irrelevant Weaknesses: Only a few of them aim normally as most of them aim like a Stormtrooper, most of them are pretty slow due to armour Category:Soldiers Category:IAmTheBreadMan32's Pages